Methwyn Starshard
|Row 5 title = Allegiance Service/Branch |Row 5 info = Kingdom of Quel'Thalas (Formerly) The Kirin Tor The Grand Alliance Kingdom of Stormwind Armies of Legionfall |Row 5 title = Status |Row 5 info = Alive |Row 7 title = Relative(s) |Row 7 info = Unknown (Father) Maiven Starshard (Mother) Dianna Starshard (Daughter) |Row 8 title = |Row8 info = |image =Methwynn.png |caption = ---- |imagewidth =300 }} '''Methwyn', (date of birth unknown) has worked with both the Kirin Tor and the Alliance Military, providing aid against many of the threats Azeroth has faced in some form or another. Recently she rejoined the Kirin Tor and now by extension, Highguard. =History= ---- Beyond the Books Every child craves to play and adventure. Ones surroundings could be warped into fantasies beyond adult imagination. Alas, Methwyn never got to explore her surroundings. She was the only child to Maiven Starshard and acted as an apprentice and future heir. Methwyn grew up in the southern woodlands of Eversong, now known as the Ghostlands. She never knew her farther, nor did she have any companions to pass her childhood years. Her life was devoted to study of history, magics and so on. Her curiousity of the outside world peaked, but such interest was always shunned. Dazed in Dalaran Though promising to keep in contact with her mother, once she entered adulthood Methwyn quickly left her former 'imprisonment' in Eversong. She ventured north to Silvermoon City, finally able to see the masterpiece her people had forged. In her early years she worked as an enchanter, putting to work what resources her mother had given her. Methywyn was also quite fond of Eleryns Elephants, a performance group that entertained some of Silvermoons people during festive events. Her other main field of study was Illusion, which she put to great use after joining Eleryns Elephants. Methwyn found her work to be rewarding for a time however her mother implanted upon the girl a desire for knowledge. Such a desire would not be sated enchanting blades or creating mighty images. Originally Methwyn planned to study arcane among her own kind, though she lacked the money, nobility, and 'proper developmental training'. The woman headed south, her studies of history sparking ideas to join what would now be known as the Kirin Tor. She was accepted into the city of Dalaran and began her training immediately. The woman took apprenticeship under Kieran Sunflare, another quel'dorei. As many years passed, the pair grew closer as her skill in the arcane progressed. Her brilliance in both Enchantment and Illusionary magics flourished, and eventually she gained the title 'Magi of the Kirin Tor'. After Methwyn gained such a position, her relationship with Kieran Sunflare became far less covert. The Twin Wars Though aware of the orcish threat that spawned during the First War, Methwyn kept to her studies. She was of course curious as to the magics behind what had brought the orcs to Azeroth, however she was in no state to venture south. The woman had fallen pregnant with Kieran's child, a daughter who would be given the name Dianna. Dalaran pledged to support the Alliance of Lordaeron during the Second War. Kieran joined the war effort, travelling south to offer support against the orcs whilst Methwyn traveled northward in an attempt to protect their child in the city of Silvermoon. Though the war was won, word eventually reached Methwyn that Kieran had perished to trolls. She felt horrible for abandoning the Kirin Tor during the war and letting her partner fall but knew it was all to protect her child. The woman gained a deep hatred for the Horde and Amani Trolls, and believed that the factions should be shown no mercy. Fallen from Grace After the Second War Methwyn stayed in Silvermoon City to raise her child, though kept in touch with the Kirin Tor to the best of her ability. Methwyn did not force such a childhood upon her daughter as her mother did, however Dianna still took to the ways of the arcane. Early during her childhood she began her training in Silvermoon and that progressed into her late teenage years. Unfortunately, everything took a turn for the worst. A plague spread across the lands as the Third War took place. Arthas would rise, spreading chaos and undeath through the lands of Lordaeron and Quel'Thalas. Methwyn readily defended her homeland, but the might of the quel'dorei forces was not enough. The Sunwell had fallen, the elven people found their addiction no longer sated. The Elven people fell into a state of withering and many cut ties with the Alliance. Maiven Starshard joined with the new Blood Elves people in search for a cure while Methwyn did not wish to abandon her ties with the Alliance and possibly the Kirin Tor. Dianna's fate remains a mystery to all those who ask of it. Methwyn regards past events with sorrow and great mourning, but has never spoken of what happened. In essence, the girl had vanished. The Wanderer As time wore on, the withdrawals continued to weight heavily on the quel'dorei people. Methwyn traveled to Dalaran, only to find it cut off from the rest of the world. A dome of huge proportions, surrounding the city. She tried to contact Kirin Tor through the barrier, though felt nothing. Perhaps she was too weak to properly cast such a spell, or maybe the barrier blocked its energies. Either way, she found herself alone. Eventually she found her way to the rebuilt Stormwind City and sought refuge there. Along with many other quel'dorei, she fled to the Wizard's Sanctum to quench her addiction within its arcane halls. Methwyn offered her knowledge of magic to her new allies and formed many friendships. Her addiction could never be sated, but still she did her best to offer her aid to the Alliance. Birth of Vigor Methwyn spent much time within Stormwind for the next few years, studying and keeping in communications with the Nethergarde Keep. She became one a professor of the arcane arts, teaching it to the younger generation of the Alliance. It was her own way of helping the war effort as soldiers fought and pushed through to the Outlands. Eventually the Sunwell was reborn and her addictions were finally sated and her strength was restored. The call came for adventurers to travel to Northrend in an attempt to combat the Lich King and his scourge. Methwyn joined the Alliance Armies in the mages division and enlisted for the journey. Many months passed as allies fell left and right. Methwyn suffered heavy wounds at the hands of some of the scourge's ghouls, though eventually recovered. When she heard news of Dalaran's relocation, and its battle against the Blue Dragonflight, she immediately offered aid to her old allies. Methwyn defended Dalaran and struck with her Kirin Tor allies against the blue dragonflight, the Nexus Wars taking much of her time in Northrend. Eventually the wars came to an end, and she reclaimed her position among the Kirin Tor. Due to her service, she was to be trialed for a position of Archmagi, a title given to many mages who had proven themselves up for the responsibilities of a true Kirin Tor mage. Her trial was to take apprentice Katerine Meredith under her wing, until such a time as she became a fully fledged magi. A Kirin Torn Despite Methwyns attempts at training her apprentice, the girls actions were foolish and her spells were not properly controlled. Methwyn was awoken one night and brought to the jails of Dalaran. Katerine had killed three other students during an attempted portal spell. She claimed it to be an accident, though it was neither proven one way or the other whether her own faults in the spell were intentional or not. The apprentice was exiled from the Kirin Tor for her careless behaviour, and was warned never to return to Dalaran. Though her apprentice was indeed reckless, Methwyn still saw much promise in her capabilities. Despite warnings, she began to teach the girl in secret. After a few months, suspiscions of Methwyns actions grew, and she was scryed upon. Such a betrayal of the Kirin Tor's rules were not taken lightly, and a fitting punishment was given. Methwyn was also exiled, her rank and position stripped. She was utterly shocked, and continued teaching her student after her independence from the organization. As Methwyn grew closer to Katerine, she began to notice strange behaviours. She became deeply worried for the girls mental health as she began to mutter strange sayings to herself when alone. Soon it was clear to Methwyn the girl had been effected by whispers of Yogg-Saron during her time in Northrend, the void having tainted her young apprentices mind long ago. Though she tried to look for solutions, it had embedded itself far to deep inside the girl like a tumor. With Deathwings rise, the Twilight Hammer grew vastly in size. It was when Katerine joined them, that Methwyn realized she was beyond repair. Methwyn called upon her apprentice one final time, asking to meet. She spoke of a desire, wishing to join the Twilight Hammer herself, and of course Katerine agreed. That night, Methwyn struck the girl a mortal blow, a dagger piercing her rib cage. As the life drained from Katerine's eyes, she laid her hand upon Methwyns face. In that moment, the quel'dorei felt the very same corruptive whispers which had danced through Katerine's mind. The lure of Old Gods, the power of the Void. It almost overtook her, but her will was iron. She pulled back, letting her once ally fall to the ground. Dead. Three Wicked Witches Wars between Horde and Alliance raged after Theramore's destruction. Methwyn found herself yet again among the ranks of the Alliance after her exile from the Kirin Tor. Her people were few, and to lose so many in Theramore Isle sowed even grosser hate in her heart towards the Horde. She traveled in the Alliance armies to the shores of Pandaria, and aided in securing an immediate base of operations. Methwyn found herself beyond fascinated with the Sha, creatures whose essence is one of the Old God Y'Shaarj. She quickly realized Katerine had left an influence upon her as her interest peaked, even going so far as to study the creatures. She kept herself at bay however, never letting the creatures corruption overtake her. During her studies of the creatures, and Pandaria itself, she was approached by two other women. Sprig Litterspark and Lilly Viceheart had also began their own research upon the Sha and the Old Gods. Methwyn tentatively formed an alliance with the two witches, eventually forming a small coven. For many months they worked together and she grew quite a deep, even somewhat affectionate bond with Sprig. Lilly however always kept Methwyn at a strange distance. As time went on, Lilly's intentions became more clear. Though Methwyn and Sprig simply wished to understand the Sha's creations, Lilly had a twisted desire to bend such creatures to her own will. Her insane ideas were obvious signs of the voids madness reaching her. When Sprig spoke out against Lilly's plans however, Lady Viceheart called upon fel magics she had studied to summon a demon. The succubus summoned forth attacked Sprig, torturing her and giving her a slow, painful death. By the time Methwyn found Sprig, it was far too late. She swore she would have vengeance but continued to work with Lady Viceheart for some time. Eventually Lilly made her way to a swarm of Sha, and attempted to seize them under her control. As she was attacked by the creatures, Methwyn took the opportunity and slayed both the pet and it's master. She quickly escaped, knowing how easily her sorrow could turn into doubt and despair in the lands of Pandaria. After she spent much time mourning her close companion Sprig, she returned to her study. Methwyn quickly realized the foul demon who had harmed her ally was still in fact alive. The only way to properly kill a demon after all, was to slay them on Argus. The thought of it still hurting others as it had hurt her Sprig weighed heavily upon her, and she swore she would one day slay it for good. Knowledge and Desire Utterly shocked, was the quel'dorei when she heard news of Nethergarde Keep's fall. Many of her former allies from the Kirin Tor, fallen at the hands of the Iron Horde. She defended along with Stormwind's soldiers to halt the initial assault upon Azeroth. Methwyn continued through the portal, her magics put to good use during the battle against the Iron Horde. She however continued her research of void magics, and even by extention, fel magics. Though not wishing to traverse the same path as her sin'dorei brethren, Methwyn searched for a way to possibly capture the succubus who had harmed her dear friend. When Gul'dan convinced the remaining Iron Horde's forces to serve the Burning Legion, her interest grew. She turned to the path of subtlety and concealment as she watched the forces, observed them. She was curious as to how the fel magics afflicted them, as well as the demons that aided the Iron Horde's army. When the forces were finally defeated, Methwyn returned to Azeroth. That is when she made a terrible mistake. The woman searched for and acquired the aid of a warlock, who agreed to Methwyns plans. She was finally ready, and they attempted to summon the succubus. Methwyns rage only grew as the demon, though summoned, was not properly bound under the will of the warlock. It began to torment her, relentlessly, until the warlock banished the demon back to its home plane. Eventually the quel'dorei realized she had gone too far, perhaps a madness had overtaken Methwyn. Her thoughts had become just as irrational and violent as Katerine's were. The Withered Brethren Despite her exile, Methwyn returned to Dalaran when the call to battle was rallied. Horde and Alliance, joining forces to counter attack the Burning Legion and strike into the Broken Shores. The woman sustained heavy injuries in the first assault and took many months to recover. Eventually she returned to the Shores, finding an interest in Suramar. She saw a people who had withered from their addictions and immediately went to their aid. She had known the pain of such addiction, and worked along side other skilled illusionists to secure arcwine for those in need. During her time in Suramar she was attacked by a large fox, also known as a Llothien Prowler. Methwyn was injured, but managed to defeat the creature with fire magics. She realized quickly however, the creature most likely attacked her due to its hunger. The creature appeared to be starving, and had been through many battles due to the wounds upon hits body. She realized though now living in the Wilderness, it was probably once someones pet due to its lack of survivability in the wilds. Methwyn cared for the creature, nursing it back to health over many weeks. She cleaned its wounds, fed the creature, and even gave it a name, Sanwi. After some time, the fox began to regard her as it's new master, and now they have an unbreakable bond. After the Arcan'dor flourished, she was gifted with one of its fruits in exchange for her aid to the Nightborne people. It was with this fruit that she hoped to study it and create her own form of sustainable energy, should the Sunwell ever fall again. Without large leylines and an abundance of druid magics however, her plans never bore fruit. Night and Dawn With Argus appearing in the sky, Methwyn knew what her fate was to be. She accepted that such a mission would be suicide, but if it gave her a chance at killing the succubi? She would take it. Upon that rocky landscape, she suffered through many hardships. Broken bones, fel flame scars across her body. But eventually she began her ritual one last time. She did not call upon the aid of a warlock, but rather casted her own spell. She spoke the true name of the creature, and was guided to its location. The two engaged in a bloody battle, the succubus even attempting to twist Methwyn under her spell. But the hatred and madness ran too deep, and such seduction could not break her will. As her daggers sunk down the creatures back side, she finally felt at rest. Her ally, now truely avenged. Methwyn continued to fight on Argus, though truely she did not expect to of made it this far. No longer did she have a goal to strive for, this was it. That was at least, until the Vindicaar made its way to Mac'Aree. She ventured forwards to find such a place of beauty swallowed in part by the void, and Katerine's influence began once more. Methwyn worked to contain what she could, as well as research the corruptive energy and its influence upon the natives. One night she was on the hunt for a particular item of interest. She had spotted a crystal, still illuminated with energy of the light. But at its top, slowly spreading like a cancer upon the crystals form was void energy. A shadow at the start of its consumption. She desired to attain such a crystal, to watch as the two forces battled inside of it. That, was when she was attacked. As she clasped the crystal in her hand, three felhounds immediately surrounded her. Though she attempted to combat them, all of her spells were met with the draining abilities of the dogs. Her proficiency with blades nowhere near matched the pact tactics of the hounds. She was thrown to the floor as a felhound stood over her, about to tear her to shreds. This was it, this was the end. At that point, she saw a burst of light. The felhound was flung to the side, another one cut in two. As Methwyn stood, her gaze blurred, she saw a figure. A man, human, his armor shining as he cut through the foe he faced. Methwyn quickly drew her blades, protecting his backside, the two working as a seemless unit. After the battle was won, they exchanged pleasantries. The two sought out shelter as many demons began to swarm in the distance. That night, the two shared residence in one of the abandoned Draenei homes. They began to work together, fighting off demons and the void. Eventually, upon hunting down a void infected Broken, they were encountered by The Citrine Eagle Though confused at first, Methwyn found them to be the man's original allies before Argus. He rejoined The Citrine Eagles and Methwyn joined alongside him. Though a new member, she was eager to work with them to stop the Legion and possibly another threat, the Void. After they allowed the use of Void magic with one of their Priests however, she left in pursuit of different goals. = Relationships= ---- ''(Creators of artwork shown below can be found by clicking on the image and clicking 'More Info') Maiven Starshard * Arcanist, Professor and member of the Horde. Maiven Starshard joined her Blood Elf brethren in the ritual of sating her addiction with fel magics. Though the father remains a mystery to history, she gave birth to Methwyn Starshard and was the only parental figure during the childs upbringing. Though the two were close for some time, Methwyn chose to remain a High Elf, untainted by fel magics. Maiven never saw her child again after Methwyn was exiled from her people with the rest of the High Elves. Now the Blood Elven arcanist works among the Hordes armies, securing herself a position of wealth and respect. Kieran Sunflare * Although born in Dalaran, Kieran made many trips to his homeland of Quel'Thalas to bond with his people. Still, his alliegances fell firstly to the Kirin Tor. Although he did not fight in the First War he fell to Amani Trolls during the Second War. He left behind his wife Methwyn, aswell as his daughter Dianna. It was unfortunate he could not have more time with his loved ones, but alas such happens during war. He was yet another of Methwyn's memories, lost to time. The woman, moving on to another man. Dianna Sunflare * Born from her father Kieran Sunflare and her mother Methwyn Starshard, Dianna held much promise to her in the ways of arcane magics. She was born in Dalaran, though spent most of her childhood in Silvermoon City. Dianna was taught and given a formal education during her stay in the city, learning of history and the magics or arcane. During the Third War however, she vanished. The lands of Quel'Thalas were struck deeply by The Scourge and the High Elven people lost their Sunwell and with it their withdrawals grew. Perhaps she died during the assault on Quel'Thalas or died from withdrawals. Maybe she still lives. Her fate is uncertain. Katerine Meredith * Born into a simple life, Katerine spent most of her childhood working her families farms in northern Lordaeron. After pleading to her parents, her request for joining the Kirin Tor was eventually granted. She was an apprentice during the events of Northrend and somewhat fought in the Nexus Wars. During her time on the land, she began to hear whispers. The girl started to grow corrupted due to the Old God Yogg'Saron. After the Nexus Wars were over, her studies continued. She worked underneath Methwyn, who acted as her teacher. During an attempted portal spell, Katerine killed three other students as the whispers in her mind became more prominant, which broke her concentration over the spell. She was promplty exiled from the organization, and joined the Cult of the Twilight's Hammer afterward. She was killed at the hands of her teacher, Methwyn. Sprig Litterspark * Originally a gnome who grew a strange faith in the light, Sprig Litterspark became a shadowpriest during the events of Pandaria. She created a witches coven alongside two of her allies, one focused around the investiation and observation of the Sha. Sprig grew an extremely close and even at times, affectionate relationship with Methwyn, one of her coven. She was brutally killed at the hands of a succubi, for speaking out against the third member of the coven, Lilly Viceheart. Lilly Viceheart * Hailing from Gilneas originally, Lilly Viceheart was the child of a somewhat noble house. Her years of early adulthood were spent dabbling in the darker arts of magic. During the events of Pandaria, she traveled to the new lands to find new possible resources she could harness, use and bend to her will. The woman joined in a coven of witches, alongside Methwyn and Sprig. Eventually she believed she had found a way to manipulate the Sha, binding them to her own desires. When Sprig spoke out, she was murdered at the hands of Lilly's succubus. Shortly after, Methwyn killed them both as vengeance for her fallen companion. Sanwi * Once upon a time this creature belonged to a Nightborne, however due after it's owner became a Withered it was left abandoned. The creature somewhat learned to fend for itself, but suffered many injuries during its attempts at survival. One day it attacked a woman by the name of Methwyn, who quickly bested the creature. Rather than leaving it to die, she tended to its wounds and fed Sanwi while he was unable to feed himself. Quickly a bond formed and the two have been close ever since. They wear matching collars, buttons upon them enchanted to send an emergency vibration to the other when pressed. Though a rather strange enchantment, due to the fact that the fox had no opposable thumbs to activate it with, they both still wear the collar. Category:Characters Category:High Elf Category:The Citrine Eagle